Profile thing
by CloudStorm362
Summary: This was something I posted onto my profile, and I found it humorously funny! If you guys wanna do one with your favourite 'Bots and 'Cons, just copy, paste and delete everything that's mine and add your own! Heh, have fun! Rated T cause of Con's bad language XD
1. First trial

**List your favourite Transformers characters – OCs count – and act as if you were actually in the game:**

**1. Icy Blitzwing  
2. Starscream  
3. Jazz  
4. Jetstorm  
5. Blurr  
6. Nightstorm (my OC – to me, she's the jet-twins' mother ^^)  
7. Blades (Rescue Bots)  
8. Skywarp (yes, the coward-Starscream…)  
9. Red Fire ('nother OC – jet-twins' father ^^)  
10. Fuselage (and 'nother OC… he a plane XD)**

** Then ask the following questions...**

**What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
**Icy: *cautiously pokes me with his digit* Vake up… Cloudstar… vake up!  
Me: *groans in sleep* Go away or I'll…  
Icy: You'll vhat? *hears nothing* Cloudstar?

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
**Jazz: *walks in* Yo Cloud, were you… *stops; blinks*  
Me: … *slows my singing*… JAZZ!? *pegs energon cubes at him in anger*  
Jazz: I'm gone; I'm gone! *runs*

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
**Jetstorm: Marry father?  
Red Fire: Is that… literal?  
Me: *looks at the jets in confusion*…. All I know is the twins don't get their speech pattern from you…

**Number 5 cooked you dinner?  
**Blurr: HeyCloudImadesomethingforyou! ^^  
Me: Oh yay… *sarcastic cheer* Energon again…

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?  
**Blades: So, um… h-how would you feel, in having a g-giant, alien robot as a brother?  
Me: … OHMIGOSH, YOU SERIOUS!? *glomps blades* Yay! ^^  
Blades: ^^;

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
**Skywarp: O-Ow… my aching servos…  
Me: I told you not to get between Starscream and Ramjet when they're bickering about who's the original… and what do you do?  
Skywarp: S-Sorry…

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?  
**Red Fire: Do I… even know these friends of yours, child?  
Me: Uhh… I suggest you don't know them, Red… No point in making fun of them if you don't know them…

**Number 10 ignored you all the** **time?  
**Me: *pokes Fuselage* ._.  
Fuselage: *reading a magazine on the air-force*  
Me: … How can you even read something that small?  
Fuselage: *ignores*  
Me: … You transform into a giant passenger plane, for Primus sake!  
Fuselage: … *shrugs; keeps reading*  
Me: -_-

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?  
**Me: Oh god… *hides behind Blitzy* DO SOMETHING!  
Icy: Vhat do jhou vant me to do? It's jhou they want…  
Me: … Don't even think about handing me over, Decepti-creep!  
Icy: *holds servos up in defence* Okay, okay… *switches to Random* You die then!  
Me: *groans and runs off, screaming* YOU'RE NO HELP, BLITZWING!

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?  
**Me: *whimpers* Jetstorm?  
Jetstorm: Hold on, Ms Cloudstar! I coming! *creates a tornado to incinerate the flames*  
Me: *gulps when it only makes the fire bigger* JETSTORM!?  
Jetstorm: U-Uh oh…

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?  
**Blurr: … Wouldyoureallydothat? Evennow!?  
Me: Are you trying to stop me?  
Blurr: Yes, becauseoneUltraMagnuswouldhavemyhelmifIletyouandtw o, you'regonnaendupscratchingmynewpaintjob!  
Me: … Since when did you care about your paint-job?  
Blurr: …

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?  
**Fuselage: *wearing a bowtie; scowling at a tux* I am not wearing that…  
Me: *already in wedding dress* So not my idea…  
Icy: *as Random* Heheh, it vas mine! XD

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?  
**Me: … Have you ever been dumped, Blades?  
Blades: It depends in what way you mean…  
Me: Urgh… *face-desks*

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?  
**Red Fire: *sits in crowd, clapping politely*  
Me: *grins* Best dad ever… He's doing it right

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?  
**Many reasons :)  
1. He's a triple-changer  
2. He has two vehicle modes  
3. I adore his personalities  
4. He's sexy for a 'Con  
5. … should be leader of the 'Cons…  
6. Much better than Starscream…  
7. He's Blitzwing; duh!

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.  
**Starscream: Oh yeah, of course I'm going to admit my 'hidden love' for the bot whose children have MY specs in their CNA!  
Red Fire: *growls* Jetfire and Jetstorm have nothing of the sort in their energon!  
Me: Gee Red, you'd be surprised if you saw the canon stuff of TFA…

**You're dating 3 and you introduce him/her to your parents. Do they get along?  
**Me: Mum, Dad; this is Jazz, and yeah, I'm dating him. Don't be freaked out that he's a giant robot or anything… He's basically the car that you gave my for my 18th, you know, that dream car?  
Jazz: Do ya really think of me that way, kid?  
Me: Hush, you're supposed to be a mindless car I built from scrap… Shh… :3

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?  
**Nightstorm: Well… the darling is a flier, but… he's, not really my kind, so to speak… Sorry, Blades dear…  
Blades: I-It's fine, Nightstorm. I… I-I'd rather not get between you and Red Fire anyway… ^^;

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?  
**Nightstorm: I what!? First I get asked if I'll kiss Blades, and now this!? What in Primus' name?  
Me: … I think you should go recharge, Night… before anything else bad comes up in here…

**Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?  
**Me: Skywarp's only speaking nonsense if he says that…  
Skywarp: B-But I'm a coward, I get scared easily, I'm frightened of almost everything, I-I can't do anything right and-…  
Me: *latches onto his arm* Why you so adorable when you're afraid? ^^  
Skywarp: *squeaks in fright*

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?  
***reads email from Red Fire*  
_To: Cloudstar36  
From: Red Fire  
Hello Cloud,  
If you have received this message, it is because I am telling you I love you… as a daughter of course. Nightstorm would glitch if I said otherwise…_

_To: Red Fire  
From: Cloudstar36  
Red,  
You're an awesome dad ^^  
Especially for the jet-twins. Love you too :) _

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?  
**Me: Okay, this is Jazz and Jetstorm we're talking about here… Maybe it's something to do with the Elite Guard…  
*silence is then heard from the room*  
Me: Okay… Scrap that…

**Would 2 trust** **5?  
**Starscream: Trust him? Over my cold, off-line processor…  
Blurr: *crosses arms in disgust; scowls* Fragoff,Decepti-freak…

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?  
**Jetstorm: *pokes*  
Fuselage: *raises an optic ridge* What in Primus' name are you-…?  
Jetstorm: *pokes again*  
Fuselage: Okay… *pokes Jetstorm back cautiously*  
Jetstorm: *giggles* Oh, a game! *pokes Fuselage continuously*  
Fuselage: *groans* Primus, what have I started…?

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they** **pick?  
**Blurr: Hmm,astudyhuh? Itdependsonwhatthereistooffer. Forinstant, sportmightbesomething,ormaybeevenart… Eitherone,bothwouldbe-…  
Icy: *freezes Blurr with ice-ray; blinks* Oops…

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?  
**Me: *gags* I'm afraid to find out… *whoops inaudibly* Energon! -_-

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?  
**Blades: Rescue Bot ^^  
Red Fire: Elite Guard ;)  
Me: Question is done ^^ Next!

**9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be** **happy?  
**Me: *giggles* If it were the other way round, then yeah…  
Red Fire: I… I can't 'sketch'… T~T  
Nightstorm: *sighs; sketches her and Red; shows him* There, happy?  
Red Fire: *examines sketch; grins* Yes

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?  
**Me: Oh scrap… Fuselage, stop!  
Fuselage: Why? Nightstorm was just about to tell-…  
Red Fire: *growling at the scene*  
Fuselage: R-Right… *slowly backs away*

**1 accidentally kicked 10?  
**Icy: *as Random (again?)* Be gone, Autobot! XD  
Fuselage: *angrily transforms mid-air and zooms down on Blitzwing* I can fly too, bolts-for-brains!

**2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?  
**Starscream: *finishes typing; hesitantly sends message* Please send, please send, please send… yes!  
Red Fire: *on-lines optics after hearing message-alarm; reads the message* … Dear Primus… *facepalms*

**5 and 6 did a workout together?  
**Me: Blurr; Nightstorm, go!  
Nightstorm: Are you, sure about this, Cloudstar?  
Blurr: *already running laps*  
Me: He's enjoying it ^^

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?  
**Nightstorm: *looks around at everyone reading invites* Cloudstar dear, what were they for?  
Me: Oh, just my birth… day… Scrap! *facepalms*

**7 won the lottery?  
**Blades: I-I won? Oh, w-what am I going to do?  
Me: Split it? *gives puppy-dog eyes*  
Blades: *looks down in confusion* Cloudstar, what's wrong with your optics?  
Me: *gives up and sighs* Never mind…

**8 had quite a big secret?  
**Me: *sitting on Skywarp's shoulder strut; grinning like an idiot* WWWeeeeelllllllllllll?  
Skywarp: I-I'm not telling you anything!

**9 became a singer?  
**Jetstorm: Father only ever good at singing lullaby ._.  
Me: *giggles*  
Red Fire: *teasingly glares at us* Jetstorm…  
Jetstorm: ^^

**What would 1 think of 2?  
**Me: *grins manically* Decepticons…  
Icy: *glances at Starscream*  
Starscream: *looks back*  
*both look at me* Mad….  
Me: *stops grinning; frowns* Icy, it says what do you think of Screamer! Not what the both of you think of me! DX

**How would 3 greet 4?  
**Me: … I'd rather how 4 meets 3… *sits back and watches scene unfold*  
Jetstorm: *runs up and salutes* Hello Mister Jazz sir!  
Jazz: At ease, kiddo… Relax…  
Jetstorm: *drops servo to his side* Okay…  
Me: :3

**What would 4 envy about 5?  
**Jetstorm: He too fast…  
Blurr: SaystheAutobotwhocanfly...

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?  
**Me: Um… they're both Autobots?  
Blades: We can both fly  
Nightstorm: And... we're both part of some sort of force?  
Me: ... Rescue Bot... Elite Guard... *looks at hands* ... Good point...

**What would make 7 angry at 8?  
**Me: … *sinisterly cracks up laughing*  
Blades: D-Don't you start, Cloud! It's not funny!  
Skywarp: I… don't see the point to this question…  
Blades: I wouldn't bother…

**Where would 8 meet 9?  
**Me: In the scrapheap XD  
Red Fire: What has gotten into you?

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?  
**Red Fire: I have no secrets!  
Fuselage: Sure you don't….

**What would make 10 scared of 1?  
**Fuselage: The fact that he's a Decepticon! And he has an ice gun AND a fire gun!  
Icy: Mwahahaha :3

**How do you feel right now?  
**… I wish this world were real ^^


	2. Seeker Version

**List your favourite Transformers characters – OCs count – and act as if you were actually in the game:  
SEEKER VERSION! because... that's how bored I was... (btws this is now on my profile)**

**1. Starscream  
2. Thundercracker  
3. Sunstorm  
4. Ramjet  
5. Skywarp  
6. Slipstream  
7. Firestarter (OC-Mech)  
8. Cloudbreaker (OC-Femme)  
9. Streamline (OC-Mech)  
10. Jetstar (OC-Mech)**

**Then ask the following questions...**

**What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
***hears banging outside*  
Me: *wakes up with a groan* Seekers…  
Starscream: CLOUDSTAR, WAKE UP! THE AUTOBOTS ARE COMING!  
Me: *puts pillow on head*

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
**Sunstorm: Now… where could that organic be…?  
Me: *singing in shower* _No one saying do this… No one saying be there! _(i likes Disney :3)  
Sunstorm: Huh… Found her… *pushes open door* Cloudstar?  
Me: *stops; screams and pegs soap at him*  
Sunstorm: ... My, what a-...  
Me: GET OUT, SUNSTORM!

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
**Me: Wait what? *looks up at seekers; giggles* Ramjet, that's adorable! :3  
Ramjet: What? *glances at Streamline* I never said I'd marry him!  
Streamline: Yes, you did; I heard you say it just now!  
Me: Me too!  
Ramjet: I never said it; stop lying!

**Number 5 cooked you dinner?  
**Skywarp: H-Hey Cloud, I-…  
Me: Please don't tell me that's energon…  
Skywarp: …. *looks down; backs away*

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?  
**Firestarter: I promise I won't burn the house down; please!  
Me: Stop begging…  
Firestarter: I-I'll cook you something better than Skywarp!  
Skywarp: Hey!  
Me: Firestarter…  
Firestarter: I-I-I'll stop begging…  
Me: Fine…. *sarcastically grins* No…  
Firestarter: … *holds fire-blasters in my direction*  
Me: O.o SKYWARP!  
Skywarp: *runs and hides*  
Firestarter: Mwahahaha XD

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
**Me: Now I understand your name…  
Cloudbreaker: Oh be quiet, organic! You're the one who came up with it!

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?  
**Streamline: I bet you your friends won't even miss you next year…  
Me: What are you-…?  
Streamline: Oh wait, those friends won't even show up to your Graduation.  
Me: But it's-…  
Streamline: Hang on a nano-klik, I thought they cancelled that Graduation *smirks* Guess none of you will have one…  
Me: *whimpers; tears up*  
Starscream: *slaps streamline* The point was to make fun of her friends; not make her cry!  
Streamline: You stay out of this, bucket-head! *shoves Starscream away*

**Number 10 ignored you all the** **time?  
**Me: *runs around house with arms out* I'm a Jetstar plane!  
Jetstar: *rolls optics*  
Me: *sings while running circles around him* _Let's fly, Jetstar! _X3  
Jetstar: *doesn't look down; fiddles with the scratched-paint on his wing*  
Me: *continues to run circles* _WE WATCH THE SKYWAYS, IN THE LAND AND IN THE SEA!  
_Jetstar: *winces; walks away*  
Me: *stops; watches him go* Wow… he's good…

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?  
**Me: *runs past Starscream* I DON'T TRUST THAT CON IN DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT!  
Starscream: *watches the serial killers run after me; growls and squishes them* You're welcome….  
Me: *stops running; huggles Screamer's leg* :3  
Starscream: -_-

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?  
**Me: *whines* Ramjet!  
Ramjet: Hang on! I'm about to save you! *sniggers and flies off*  
Me: -_- dirty liar...  
(changed here than on profile cause i realised he's not lying...)

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?  
**Skywarp: You can… do it if you want to…  
Me: It sounds weird…  
Skywarp: I-I'm not stopping you…  
Me: … okay… *puts on mask; scares Skywarp*  
Skywarp: HOLY MOTHER OF MEGATRON! *glitches*  
Me: *takes off mask; giggles* I don't feel embarrassed… That was fun! XD

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?  
**Me: … Okay, who's idea was this?  
Jetstar: Don't look at me…  
Me: Haha, I got you to not ignore me!  
Starscream: *holding video-camera* This is going to be extremely interesting…  
Me: Why you little! *jumps up and attacks camera*  
Starscream: Gyah! Get her off!  
Jetstar: *stands back and folds arms; grins* Hmm… Nahh…

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?  
**Me: Firestarter help…  
Firestarter: *growls; loads fire-guns* Alright, who am I flaming this time!?  
Me: X3

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?  
**Streamline: *holds up sign that says "GO 36!"  
Me: *looks over and facepalms* I thought I told him not to call me that….

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?  
**Me: Screamer :3  
Starscream: *groans* Don't call me that…  
Me: *jumps and grabs onto his wings* Shiny…  
Starscream: Well, I do clean them twice every week…  
Me: *pets screamer's helm* Good Seeker ^^  
Starscream: I… guess you could say that…  
Me: *smirks* Pain in the aft..  
Starscream: There is that too, but-… HEY!  
Me: Wuv u :)

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.  
**Me: Thundercracker, how dare you! Ramjet's already bonded with Streamline!  
Ramjet: I have not!  
Thundercracker: But I love him! *puts helm in servos*  
Streamline: This is going to get awkward really quickly…  
Me: Slag it, Ramjet; you have!  
Ramjet: No I haven't!  
Me: Yes you have!  
Thundercracker: *gives up and glomps Streamline* MINE!  
Ramjet: *stops bickering with me; crash-tackles 4 and 9* NO MINE!  
Me: *smirks* Problem solved.

**You're dating 3 and you introduce him/her to your parents. Do they get along?  
**Me: *exhales in annoyance* Mum, Dad, this is Sunstorm…  
Parents: *look up* ….  
Sunstorm: *looks back; waves* Hello, it's wonderful to meet you both!  
Me: Out of the ordinary… and a complete suck-up…  
Sunstorm: I like who I am :D

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?  
**Me: *eagerly watching Slipstream and Skywarp*  
Slipstream: *notices* Frag off, Cloudstar!  
Skywarp: Eep! *drops to the ground and puts his servos over his head*  
Slipstream: *groans*

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?  
**Me: *scowls* Explain…  
Slipstream: Hey, I have no choice! The Seekers are all mechs anyway!

**Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?  
**Me: Cloudbreaker girl, you gotta bring yourself back down to Cybertron…  
Cloudbreaker: I-I can't help it… Besides, no mech likes a femme who daydreams all the time…  
Me: You just have a better advantage of finding the perfect mech then!  
Cloudbreaker: You… wait… You have a point!

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?  
**Me: *reads email* … Why me? *blows up computer*  
Streamline: *waiting for response message*

**You notice that 1 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking? (changed it to one cause I'd rather Screamer and Ram, than Sun)  
**Starscream: You stole my WHAT!?  
Ramjet: I didn't steal it!  
Starscream: You just said you did!  
Ramjet: No I didn't!  
Starscream: Fraggin' liar!

*CRASH!*

Ramjet: OW, OW, OW! IT DOESN'T HURT!  
Starscream: THAT'S IT; SCREAM IN PAIN!  
Ramjet: OW!  
Me: … I don't even want to know anymore… *runs away*

**Would 2 trust** **5?  
**Me: Probably… One's a coward; one's an egomaniac…  
Thundercracker: Hey; I heard that!  
Skywarp: You really want me to trust, h-him?

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?  
**Me: … All spark breaks loose… XD  
Ramjet: *pokes Jetstar*  
Jetstar: *growls*  
Ramjet: O.o *runs* I NEVER POKED YOU!

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they** **pick?  
**Me: Interesting…  
Skywarp: I-Is there such a lesson on bravery?  
Starscream: I would go for-…  
Slipstream: *interrupts* A lesson in manners, that's what!  
Starscream: *shoves slipstream aside* Do you mind!?

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?  
**Me: Energon…  
Sunstorm: NEVER! Although… one can't ignore the wonderful taste of it…  
Slipstream: At least I can make something interesting out of it!  
Sunstorm: Keep dreaming, lady…  
Slipstream: *growls* Mechs…

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?  
**Firestarter: Well, we're already Seekers…  
Me: What would you be otherwise?  
Streamline: What I am; a passenger-plane.  
Firestarter: Really?  
Streamline: What? Think you can think of something more boring, Fire-boy?  
Firestarter: … A serial killer :D  
Me: O.o someone's had too much energon! *runs again*

**9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be** **happy?  
**Slipstream: What the frag is that?  
Streamline: I drew you and the Seekers ^^  
Me: *coughs* energon high *coughs*  
Slipstream: … You're an idiot…  
Streamline: D:

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?  
**Me: *watching them from underneath; sitting with my legs crossed* O.o  
Jetstar: It tickles when organics climb aboard…  
Streamline: Awkwardest feeling ever…  
Jetstar: See, I don't usually let them on, but, sometimes you've got to…  
Streamline: Especially as a passenger-plane. And what about when they spit their acid onto you? Gross…  
Jetstar: Ugh, don't get me started on that!  
Me: … So that's what airplanes talk about when the pilots aren't listening… XD (yeah... just btws, Jetstar's an Airbus A30A and Streamline's a Boeing 707... ta-daa! :) )

**1 accidentally kicked 10?  
**Me: O.o  
Jetstar: *growls at Starscream* Don't touch me!  
Starscream: But it was-…!  
Jetstar: Go suck it up to Megatron!  
Starscream: *scowls and loads nullrays* Make me!  
Jetstar: Don't point those things at me!  
Starscream: You can't stop me! I'm already doing it!  
Jetstar: ...

**2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?  
**Streamline: Ooh, is that from Cloudstar!? *checks messages* Oh… It's from Thundercracker… *reads message anyway; winces in disgust* W-What in the Matrix is going through that Seeker's processor!? Urgh!

**5 and 6 did a workout together?  
**Slipstream: I'd win :)  
Skywarp: I-It's a work-out, not a race! *blinks* … Um, what even is a work-out?  
Me: *facepalms slowly* I still gotta explain a lot to these Seekers…

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?  
**Me: See you there everyone!  
Slipstream: We'll see you where?  
Me: … You wouldn't come even if I told you…  
Slipstream: Exactly :)

**7 won the lottery?  
**Firestarter: … Can I burn the money now?  
Me: NO!

**8 had quite a big secret?  
**Me: You gonna tell me, Cloud?  
Cloudbreaker: What secret should I tell though? I have a lot ;)  
Me: … Idk, but I do like the fact that we both have 'Cloud' in our names ^^  
Cloudbreaker: Oh yeah, that's true. *confused about what 'idk' means*

**9 became a singer?  
***Streamline starts singing at four o'clock in the morning; waking us all up*  
Me: OH SCRAP, MY EARS!  
Sunstorm: What is that wonderful music that awakes me from my slumber?  
Thundercracker: Primus, that sounds like a dying scraplet!  
Starscream: What in Megatron's name…?  
Ramjet: I absolutely love that singing! *shudders* Totally a lie! DX  
Skywarp: AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! *hides under bed*  
Slipstream: Ow, my audials…  
Firestarter: KILL IT WITH FIRE! *charges after Streamline with fire-guns loaded*  
Cloudbreaker: Okay, who the frag woke me from stasis?  
Jetstar: MAKE IT STOP! DX

**What would 1 think of 2?  
**Starscream: Ego-…  
Thundercracker: *slaps* SHUT IT, YOU SON OF A GLITCH!  
Starscream: O.o…. WHY I OUGHTA! *tackles*

**How would 3 greet 4?  
**Sunstorm: …  
Ramjet: …  
Sunstorm: … liar…  
Ramjet: *tackles him* I'M THE ORIGINAL STARSCREAM!  
Me: O.o not this again...

**What would 4 envy about 5?  
**Ramjet: *grins*  
Skywarp: *whimpers in fear* C-Can I say what I envy about him? He's scaring the spark out of me…  
Ramjet: *still grinning*  
Skywarp: *panics* Stop it!  
Ramjet: *starts sniggering; grins wider*  
Skywarp: What the frag is wrong with you!? Stop!  
Ramjet: *cackles softly*  
Skywarp: *shrieks in fear; trembles a little as he locks servos* I… I-I think I just sprang an oil leak…  
Ramjet: I envy him, but I don't have a lot of fun doing that! XD

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?  
**Me: … HARRIER JETS! DECEPTICONS! SEEKERS! THEY FLY! FIG-…  
Firestarter: *traps me in his hand to silence me* That's better…  
Slipstream: You wonderful bot…

**What would make 7 angry at 8?  
**Firestarter: Nothing ^^  
Cloudbreaker: *whistles softly; dumps a bucket of water over his head*  
Firestarter: Gyah! *coughs sharply* CLOUDBREAKER!  
Cloudbreaker: XD

**Where would 8 meet 9?  
**Cloudbreaker: … Where would I meet you, Stream?  
Streamline: On the Nemesis obviously… or in battle…  
Cloudbreaker: … Well of All Sparks or the Pit?  
Streamline: The Pit… I don't have much of a choice.  
Cloudbreaker: Point taken… So, see you in the Pit then! *loads Nullrays*  
Streamline: Wait, what!? Cloudbreaker, don't you-…!  
Cloudbreaker: *shoots Streamline in the head; grins* Frag you, mother-slagger!

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?  
**Streamline: … Does it have to be me?  
Jetstar: Yeah… So, what is it?  
Streamline: I'm not telling you!  
Me: Well, the question does say 'never dare to tell'…

**What would make 10 scared of 1?  
**Jetstar: *looks at Starscream; laughs*  
Starscream: What? *blinks* …I'm supposed to make you scared of-... Oh, I get it... -_-  
Me: *giggles* Height difference!

**How do you feel right now?**

… Like I need new friends other than Seekers….

* * *

**... what can I do next? Autobots? Decepticons-minus-Seekers? Constructicons?  
I'm having too much fun with these things, I just gotta post them all! XD**


	3. Prime version

**Kay… I'm gonna do a Transformers: Prime one cause that's like, the second best series in TF…  
Obviously characters are going to be OOC and, I've decided on five Autobots and five Decepticons, so… *inhales* let's see how this turns out…**

* * *

**List your favourite Transformers characters – OCs count – and act as if you were actually in the game:**

**1. Smokescreen  
2. Ratchet  
3. Arcee  
4. Bumblebee  
5. Wheeljack  
6. Starscream  
7. Knockout  
8. Soundwave  
9. Megatron  
10. Breakdown **

**Then ask the following questions...  
What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
**Smokescreen: *attempts to tip-toe around outside*  
Me: *sits up when i hear a noise* … First Blitzwing, then Starscream, and now another one? Primus…. *collapses back on bed and tries to sleep*

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
**Me: …. *complains* Why is conditioner so hard to get out of my hair!? DX  
Arcee: *walks to door* Prime's just called us out on a mission. We'll most likely be cleaning up 'Cons if you're wondering… *walks away*  
Me: *blinks* Okay…

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
**Me: O.o Really Bee!?  
Bumblebee: *beeps* (i'm not going to be bothered to write everything i'm thinking… use your imagination, readers!)  
Me: I know, but Megatron!?  
Bumblebee: …

**Number 5 cooked you dinner?  
**Me: Uh oh…  
*KA-BOOM!*  
Wheeljack: Ha… I think I broke it…  
(is TFP Wheeljack still prone to blowing stuff up? i can never remember…)

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?  
**Knockout: You'd have your own personal doctor.  
Me: As long as you don't go dissecting my family, we're fine… *huggles knockout's leg* Yay! ^^  
Knockout: *winces* Get… off…

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
**Me: Daww… Poor Soundwave…  
Soundwave: *a frowny face shows up on his screen*  
Me: *pets his head* Megatron doesn't take kindly to cons who break things, does he. ^^;  
Soundwave: :(

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?  
**Me: …. If it's Megatron, yeah… we don't have to go into detail with that…  
Megatron: But-!  
Me: Get outta here, Con!

**Number 10 ignored you all the** **time?  
**Me: *climbs onto breakdown's face and stares into his optics; speaks in a spooky tone* I am speaking to your spark!  
Breakdown: *doesn't notice*  
Me: *scowls; pokes breakdown in the optic* Hello, I'm ta-…!  
Breakdown: Ow! What in Primus' name was that for!? *angrily flicks me away*  
Me: *slams into a wall; falls* …  
Breakdown: …

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?  
**Smokescreen: *watches the serial killers*  
Me: *sitting on smokescreen's head*  
Smokescreen: … Can I squish them now?  
Me: *grins* Go for it…

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?  
**Me: Bumblebee!  
Bee: *plays dramatic music from his radio as he runs into the house and rescues me*  
Me: *glomps* Thanks ^^

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?  
**Me: *looks up at wheeljack with pleading eyes*  
Wheeljack: You're going to regret it… Don't…  
Me: Fine…. *folds arms*

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?  
**Me: … I am not amused with my outfit-choice…  
Breakdown: *annoyed* You look fine…  
Smokescreen: Haha; revenge! :D

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?  
**Me: *whimpering in a corner*  
Knockout: Might I ask what's wrong, Cloudstar?  
Me: … Been dumped…  
Knockout: *brings out chainsaw* Who needs a doctor's appointment today?  
Me: :D

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?  
**Me: *looks around* Megatron never showed up…

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?  
**Smokescreen: You, dream of me?  
Me: … Not in that way!

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.  
**Me: *facepalms* First Bee says he's going to marry Megatron, now you're in love with him?  
Ratchet: What? Knockout just isn't my type anymore…  
Megatron: Regret that, Autobot, or I'll rip your spark from your chassis…  
Ratchet: *glitches*

*THUD!*

Me: *looks up at megatron* See? He really does have a hidden love for you.  
Megatron: o.O

**You're dating 3 and you introduce him/her to your parents. Do they get along?  
**Me: Parents, I got that motorcycle I wanted for my birthday ^^  
Parents: …  
Me: And, apparently according to the bold letters, I'm dating her…  
Parents: …  
Arcee: We did not agree on this…

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?  
**Me: *coughs out a laugh* That I'd like to see!  
Starscream: You're mad! Madder than Lord Megatron!  
Wheeljack: Seriously?

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?  
**Me:Bad Starscream!  
Starscream: *sniggers and prances about on his 'jet-heels'* I'm a bad, bad Decepticon! :D

**Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?  
**Me: D: You serious, Soundwave? NEON, WHERE ARE YOU!?  
Neon: *runs over and crash-tackles soundwave* LUV YOU!  
Soundwave: :D  
(I saw your review, Neon; so I decided I'd let you in on this… Here, have a Soundwave XD)

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?  
**Me: *reads email; face-desks* Damnit Megatron…

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?  
**Me: … *grins* You don't wanna know… Bee and Arcee; could be doing anything XD *wink-wink; nudge-nudge*

**Would 2 trust** **5?  
**Me: Maybe…  
Wheeljack: *makes something explode* Scrap…  
Ratchet: Wheeljack, I needed that!  
Me: Never mind ^^;

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?  
**Me: Look out, Bee…  
Bumblebee: O.o *transforms and speeds away*  
Breakdown: *runs after* Get back here, Autobot!

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they** **pick?  
**Me: *sniggers*  
Wheeljack: Science!  
Smokescreen: I, don't think I will be going back…

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?  
**Me: Yeah… I'm not even going to let them answer that…

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?  
**Me: They have their jobs…  
Knockout: What? A Decepticon medic and warlord?  
Me: Yep, exactly…

**9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be** **happy?  
**Me: *breaks into fits of giggles*  
Starscream: What? What's so funny?  
Megatron: *snaps pencil and blows up sketch-pad* I am not doing this…  
Starscream: Maybe you can explain what she's laughing about.  
Me: *still giggling; mutters* MegaScream…  
Both Cons: *exchange a glance* What?

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?  
**Me: *face-desks*  
Breakdown: Okay…?

**1 accidentally kicked 10?  
**Me: Didn't we already have hate between these two? Or was that BD and BB…?  
Smokescreen: *running* DON'T KILL ME! DX  
Breakdown: MAKE ME!

**2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?  
**Me: Ratchet would probably be happy if he found out…  
Megatron: *blows up computer*

**5 and 6 did a workout together?  
**Wheeljack: *boredly transforming from alt-mode to robot-mode over and over again*  
Starscream: *watches* …  
Me: *leaning against wall with a clipboard in hand* So much for the workout….

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?  
**Me: *running* DX  
Starscream: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NOT INVITING ME, EARTHLING!

**7 won the lottery?  
**Me: Congrats KO! ^^  
Knockout: Can I trade it all for Energon now?  
Me: Knock yourself out :3  
Knockout: *glares*  
Me: … *backs away*

**8 had quite a big secret?  
**Me: I'll never find out! DX  
Soundwave: ^^

**9 became a singer?  
**Me: … does there even have to be a comment?

**What would 1 think of 2?  
**Smokescreen: Hey Ratchet, can I-…?  
Ratchet: Get…  
Smokescreen: Okay… *walks away*

**How would 3 greet 4?  
**Me: Okay… go ^^  
Arcee: Um… Hey Bumblebee  
Bee: *beeps* ^^  
Arcee: So, how are you?  
Bee: *beeps*  
Arcee: Really? Isn't that always how you feel?  
Bee: *beep*  
Arcee: True… What I wouldn't do to slag Megatron right now for that…  
Bee: *beeps; slams his servos together*  
Arcee: Haha, of course; you first.  
Me: ….. What's he saying? T-T

**What would 4 envy about 5?  
**Wheeljack: Bee? He doesn't envy anything about me!  
Bumblebee: *angrily beeps* :(  
Wheeljack: Okay, okay… never mind…

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?  
**Me: Decepticons :D  
Starscream: Is she going to say that every time she sees this question?  
Knockout: I heard she did it the last two times, so… yes…

**What would make 7 angry at 8?  
**Knockout: How can I get angry at an emotionless robot?  
Soundwave: *stares*  
Knockout: … Stop that, you're freaking me out…

**Where would 8 meet 9?  
**Me: I wanna answer! *le-giggle* At the controls of the Nemesis! ^^  
Megatron: *groans*  
Soundwave: ^^

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?  
**Megatron: I have no secrets! *growls*  
Breakdown: And… I respect that, my Lord…

**What would make 10 scared of 1?  
**Breakdown: Can I just ignore that and start laughing now?  
Smokescreen: Oh, so you don't think I'm scary?

**How do you feel right now?  
**Not sure, but… that didn't feel as fun as the other two…  
Every time it's the same questions; yes, but I'm having a lot of fun answering them anyway!


	4. Animated version

**And now… Animated version!  
With actual Animated peeps. The other one I made had Blades (Rescue Bots) in it and a bunch of OCs… Meh…  
Like Prime, six Autobots and five Decepticons… Yeah I said six Bots cause there's not enough 'Cons :3**

* * *

**List your favourite Transformers characters – OCs count – and act as if you were actually in the game: **

**1. Jetfire  
2. Starscream  
3. Bumblebee  
4. Blitzwing  
5. Jazz  
6. Shockwave  
7. Blurr  
8. Grimlock  
9. Ramjet  
10. Jetstorm**

**Then ask the following questions...  
What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
**Jetfire: *peeks in window and pokes me* Miss Cloudstar, ma'am?  
Me: *rolls onto my tummy; stays asleep*  
Jetfire: *pokes me again* Wake up.  
Me: *turns my head and opens one eye* What?  
Jetfire: Hello! ^^  
Me: …

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
**Me: *stops singing when i hear footsteps* …  
Bumblebee: Bulkhead just HAD to go and land in that mud-puddle… *groans* I am so glad this stuff comes off…  
Me: *stays silent*  
Bumblebee: *runs water before turning it off again* I don't have to strangle him now… Hey Bulkhead! *leaves*  
Me: *relaxes* I am so glad this shower has a curtain!

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
**Blitzwing (Icy): I said vhat!?  
Ramjet: I would NEVER marry you…  
Me: *looks at schedule* Yeah… I have stuff on tomorrow so I won't be able to make it; sorry…  
Ramjet: Oh… s-such a shame…  
Blitzwing (Random): Jhou're crazy if jhou think I'd ever like him! XD Ha, now ve have somethin' in common!

**Number 5 cooked you dinner?  
**Jazz: Hey Cloud, made ya something!  
Me: … It's not energon, is it…?  
Jazz: Well uhh… No, not exactly…  
Me: *face-desks*

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?  
**Blurr: *runs over and glomps me* Hiyasister! ^^  
Me: *gasps* B-Blurr… Can't… b-breathe!  
Blurr: Ohsorry! *lets go* But,hey! I'mpartofyourfamilynow!  
Me: …. Ohmigosh, really?  
Blurr: Yeah,Ican'tstandSentinelanymore…  
Me: *glomps tightly* YAY! (thinking; how the heck did i just understand all that?)

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
**Me: … You okay, Grimlock?  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock hurt…  
Me: *pets and climbs onto his head* You'll be fine

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?  
**Ramjet: Your friends all hate you!  
Me: Oh…  
Ramjet: They're all suck-ups and girly-girls!  
Me: Uh-huh…  
Ramjet: They… They, um… They're know-it-alls!  
Me: Okay… *mentally giggles*  
Ramjet: Why on Cybertron would they hang out with you!?  
Me: No clue, but thank you for all those nice remarks, Ramjet. I'll be sure to tell my friends what you said ^^  
Ramjet: Oh, you're most certainly not wel-… Wait, I wasn't lying? Hey!  
Me: ^^ Oldest trick in the book

**Number 10 ignored you all the** **time?  
**Me: D:  
Jetstorm: I be ignoring you now…  
Me: But, but, but…  
Jetstorm: *turns away from me*  
Me: …

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?  
**Me: *screams*  
Jetfire: Hanging on, Miss Cloudstar, ma'am! *lands in front of me; growls at the serial killers* Back!  
Me: *clutches jetfire's arm; whimpers*  
Jetfire: I protect you; no worry! *attacks the serial killers with fire-powers*  
Serial killers: *run away screaming*  
Me: *hugs jetfire* Best bot ever! ^^  
Jetfire: ^^

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?  
**Blitzwing (Icy): Get out of ze house so I can stop zat fire!  
Me: You moron, I'm stuck in here!  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Vonderful… I guess I'm no help…  
Me: *choking* Blitzwing, do something!  
Blitzwing (Random): Ooh, I have an idea! *zooms in through window and grabs me* Avay ve go! X3  
Me: T-Thank you…

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?  
**Jazz: Cloud, not the smartest idea…  
Me: But I wanna, Jazz!  
Jazz: Dudette, you're gonna regret it… Just like last time…  
Me: Wait, I've done this before?  
Jazz: Have ya?  
Me: … *shrugs*  
Jazz: Go do it then…  
Me: … *giggles and crash-tackles the jettwins*  
Jazz: … And that was embarrassing how?

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?  
**Me: *wearing pale-blue wedding dress; silently squeals*  
Jetfire: You looking your best, brother ^^  
Jetstorm: Is uncomfortable…  
Jetfire: Is okay; you'll be fine *mentally giggling*

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?  
**Me: *read bold letters* Oh… This'll be interesting…  
Blurr: Iwannahelp,butIhavenoideahow. Italldependsinwhatwayyoumeandumped; doyoumeanthatsomeone,Idon'tknowdroppedyou? Orwhereyouputoutofajob? Explain…  
Me: … *sighs*

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?  
**Ramjet: *holds up sign saying "CLOUDSTAR WIN!"*  
Me: Yeah… A liar is not the best support…

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?  
**1. He's part of the Elite Guard  
2. He's a jet  
3. Orange and cream-white are my favourite colours  
4. HE CAN CATCH ON FIRE, FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!  
5. He's just that awesome ;)  
Jetfire: Is feeling loved! ^^

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.  
**Me: Aww Screamer  
Starscream: W-What? I-I would never!  
Ramjet: You… d-don't love me? (not lying)  
Starscream: You're my clone; I can't love you!  
Me: *giggles* SeekerXSeeker  
Starscream: What's that?  
Ramjet: Haha! X3 *huggles me*  
Me: *sniggers* At least someone gets it!

**You're dating 3 and you introduce him/her to your parents. Do they get along?  
**Me: Bumblebee, what do you think of my parents?  
Bumblebee: They're okay… extremely quiet though…  
Me: Yeah, you're not going to get along…

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?  
**Me: Dawwwww!  
Shockwave: I would never! Especially to an Autobot!  
Jazz: I'm not that horrible… *looks innocent*

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?  
**Me: Shockwave!  
Shockwave: It had to happen… *shrugs*  
Me: *knocks him over the head with a baseball bat*  
Shockwave: *collapses*  
Me: Bad 'Con…

**Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?  
**Grimlock: Me Grimlock never find perfect femme! *roars sadly*  
Me: You will, Grimlock; you just gotta keep looking! I mean, who wouldn't love a giant, robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex?

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?  
**_To: Cloudstar36  
From: Ramjet  
… I don't love you…  
_Me: *blankly reads email* Yeah… I don't think he's lying there…

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?  
**Me: *frowns and knocks on door* Blitz? Bee?  
Blitzwing (Random): Hold still, Autobot-scum!  
Bumblebee: Gyah! Stay back! Leave me alone!

*THUD!*  
*CRASH!*

Blitzwing (Random): Oohoohoo, jhou hurt my vittle ving! DX  
Bumblebee: I intended that!  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Jhou are going to pay for zat!  
Bumblebee: AUGH!  
Me: … *backs away slowly*

**Would 2 trust** **5?  
**Me: Hmm… Nah…  
Starscream: *shooting death-glares at jazz*  
Jazz: -_-

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?  
**Blitzwing (Random): *pokes* XD  
Jetstorm: Uhh…  
Blitzwing (Random): *pokes again*  
Jetstorm: Are you-…?  
Blitzwing (Random): *points back-cannons at jetstorm* I'm gonna shoot jhou now! X3  
Jetstorm: O.o Scrap! *transforms and flies away*  
Blitzwing (Hothead): *also transforms into a jet* Come back here!

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they** **pick?  
**Jazz: Music obviously… I dig it too much to ignore.  
Jetfire: All of them! ^^

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?  
**Me: *face-desks*  
Shockwave: *walks out with a carton of energon* I think she's had enough of this question…  
Bumblebee: *drops the cookies he made* Gee, ya think!?

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?  
**Blurr: I'malreadyontheEliteGuard; Idon'tneedajob!  
Ramjet: I'm a Decepticon Seeker, what more horrible job could I possibly want?

**9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be** **happy?  
**Shockwave: I'm never happy…  
Ramjet: Sucks to be you… i can draw… not…

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?  
**Jetstorm: You… being truthful?  
Ramjet: Kid, talk straight for me, okay? I hate your accent…  
Jetstorm: *tilts head in confusion* You like accent?  
Ramjet: No… *teasingly sets a digit on jetstorm's face-plate; whispers* I said I hate it…  
Me: O.o unhand that Autobot…  
Jetstorm: So… y-you do like accent?  
Ramjet: Uh-huh… *smirks; puts other servo on jetstorm's protoform* You and your brother's both…  
Jetstorm: *disturbed* M-Miss Cloudstar, ma'am!  
Me: *growls; loads bazooka-cannon* I said, servos off, Ramjet! *fires cannon into air*  
Ramjet: *shrieks and runs off*  
Jetstorm: *shudders* Hate him… That's the truth!

**1 accidentally kicked 10?  
**Jetstorm: *gasps* Brother!  
Jetfire: Sorry! I was-…  
Jetstorm: You cross-doubler!  
Jetfire: W-What?  
Jetstorm: Cross-doubled by my own brother! *puts helm in servos*  
Jetfire: *deeply surprised* But I…  
Jetstorm: Why!? DX  
Jetfire: *confused*  
Me: O.o well, technically one of you could secretly be a Decepticon…  
Jettwins: What!?  
Me: Nothing! ^^;  
((We have been crossed-doubled! ^^ love that, but yeah... i think i failed on this part...))

**2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?  
**Me: They're not going to say anything, but this is what I found on my computer screen when I got home…  
_From: Starscream  
To: Ramjet (- not meant to be sent to remember?)  
You wouldn't believe how boring this planet is…  
Every day it's just fight Autobots, lose an All Spark fragment and disappear back to the Nemesis… Nothing like back on Cybertron…  
Today was fun… You would have loved it.  
Miss you  
Screamy _

_From: Ramjet  
To: Starscream  
I know what happened… I was there XD  
TELLING THE WHOLE AND UTTER TRUTH THIS TIME! _

_From: Starscream  
To: Ramjet  
W-What!? How the heck did you get my message!? _

_From: Ramjet  
To: Starscream  
Re-check your messages before you send them, "Screamy" XD _

_From: Starscream  
To: Ramjet  
B vvvvvvvvvvvvvvgvvvvvvvvvvvvgtttttttttttttttttttttt tttcnmop4ru08f  
_Me: Intentionally I'm guessing in that last message, Starscream face-planted on the keyboard and somehow managed to press 'Send'… X3

**5 and 6 did a workout together?  
**Me: Why you two again?  
Jazz: I guess this thing hates us?  
Shockwave: Count me out… *starts to walk away*  
Me: Oh no you don't!

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?  
**Shockwave: Why?  
Me: … You're emotionless…  
Shockwave: … You've got the wrong 'wave'… That's Soundwave…  
Me: Nah, you too… You make a horrible 'Longarm Prime'…  
Shockwave: -_-

**7 won the lottery?  
**Blurr: Wohoo! *runs circles happily*  
Me: Quick! Let's split it between us, Jazz and the twins before Sentinel finds out!  
Blurr: Goodplan;let'sdoit! *transforms and opens side door* Getin!  
Me: *slips into passenger-seat and straps on seatbelt* GO, GO, GO!

**8 had quite a big secret?  
**Grimlock: Me Grimlock have no secrets.  
Me: Okay…

**9 became a singer?  
***Decepticons are enjoying their share of energon on the Nemesis*  
Ramjet: *walks into room, singing*  
Starscream: *chokes on energon* G-Gyah!  
Blitzwing (Icy): *covers audials* Somevone shut him up!  
Shockwave: *panicking on the floor* Scrap, scrap, scrap!  
Megatron: *trying to block out the sound as he loads his arm-cannon*  
Ramjet: *stops* Did you all hate my singing?

**What would 1 think of 2?  
**Jetfire: … Daddy! *hugs*  
Starscream: W-What in Primus' name!?

**How would 3 greet 4?  
**Bumblebee: What am I doing?  
Blitzwing (Icy): Greeting me…  
Bumblebee: Okay…. Augh, a horrible, ugly Decepticon! *runs*  
Blitzwing (Icy): … I don't think jhou vere meant to be zat insulting…  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Let's blast him!  
Blitzwing (Random): No, better idea! Ve'll run after him, screaming too! Heheh!  
Blitzwing (Icy): No, ve are staying here…  
Me: Blitz… make up your mind… XD

**What would 4 envy about 5?  
**Blitzwing (Icy): My head is still spinning from zhe last question…  
Jazz: And that's why no one else on this show is a triple-changer!  
Me: Fourth wall breaker! X3

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?  
**Me: Um… they're Transformers? Yeah, I got nothing for this one…  
Shockwave: I can list many differences about us.  
Blurr: Slagit,Con! Noonewantstolistentoyou…  
Shockwave: *growls*

**What would make 7 angry at 8?  
**Blurr: I'malreadyangryathim…  
Grimlock: *roars* But me Grimlock did nothing!  
Blurr: Youspeakinthird-person! ImeanwhodoesthatotherthanyouandtheotherDinobots? Noone!  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock getting mad at Blue-bot! Grimlock squish Blue-bot!  
Blurr: Ohno;no! Notagain! *runs off*

**Where would 8 meet 9?  
**Grimlock: Nowhere…  
Ramjet: He'd probably eat me before I got the chance to get away…

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?  
**Ramjet: *looks at jetstorm and grins* Dat aft… ;)  
Jetstorm: *gulps and runs* HE AT IT AGAIN! DX

**What would make 10 scared of 1?  
**Jetfire: … :D  
Jetstorm: No brother; don't!  
Jetfire: Yes brother; do!  
Jetstorm: NO! DX  
Jetfire: *runs after jetstorm with a hose*  
Me: *watches them; turns around* You'd expect it to be the other way round, right?

**How do you feel right now?  
**Me: … Deeply disturbed at Ramjet's actions…  
Ramjet: Ima naughty Seeker ;P  
Jetstorm: Still hate you…  
Jetfire: Servos off… *growls*  
Jazz: I don't even want to know…  
Me: Ignore them, Jazz… Screamer?  
Starscream: What?  
Me: …  
Starscream: I'm not-… Fine… Cloudstar36 doesn't own anything to do with us or any Bot or Con for that matter…  
Me: I only own me! ^^  
Bumblebee: Can I go now?  
Shockwave: I have as much of an urge as you do, but no… We can't…  
Me: MINE!  
Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK CRUSH BLUE-BOT!  
Blurr: GETHIMAWAYFROMME! DX  
Blitzwing (Random): *follows after them* Ve know zhis vill one day be interesting! XD  
Me: *sighs* … Don't you just adore living with Cybertronians…?


	5. Con version

**List your favourite Transformers characters – OCs count – and act as if you were actually in the game:  
… Decepticons :3  
((BTWs guys, I'm my OC Nightstorm in this one… all happenings were done while I was bored… and i changed a few of the questions so they'd be more to Cybertronian standards…)) **

**1. Starscream (as Night's brother)**

**2. Megatron (as Night's father)**

**3. Dreadwing**

**4. Skywarp**

**5. Knockout**

**6. Blackout**

**7. Barricade**

**8. Lugnut**

**9. Blitzwing (as Night's spark-mate)**

**10. Shockwave  
(just to clarify stuff…)**

**Then ask the following questions...  
What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
**Nightstorm (me): *in recharge*  
Starscream: *stumbles over something outside berth-room; winces*  
Nightstorm: *groans and on-lines* … Starscream!

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
**Dreadwing: *walks up to room* … *blinks and keeps walking*  
Nightstorm: *turning off shower; oil dripping off my frame* And who said we 'Cons weren't smart?

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
**Nightstorm: *snarls at Knockout*  
Knockout: *raises servos in defence* Okay, okay; I won't!  
Blitzwing (Random): Heheh, I love being fought over! ^^

**Number 5 cooked you dinner?  
**Nightstorm: *waiting at table with other 'Cons; glances at Megatron in wonder*  
Megatron: *shrugs*  
Knockout: *walks out holding two trays* Anyone settle for dissected Autobot?  
Nightstorm: … *runs out of room screaming*  
Megatron: *slaps Knockout*

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?  
**Barricade: Technically, I already am…  
Nightstorm: You're a slaggin' Decepticon who can't fly… *looks him over and folds arms* You are not part of my family…  
Barricade: Frag this…

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
**Nightstorm: *sniggers*  
Lugnut: Silence, you poor excuse of Megatron's daughter!  
Nightstorm: D:

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?  
**Nightstorm: Blitzy…  
Blitzwing (Icy): Vell, I didn't mean to! Zhey made fun of me first!  
Nightstorm: Why?  
Blitzwing (Random): Cause I can't zeem to make up my mind! XD  
Nightstorm: *face-servos* …

**Number 10 ignored you all the** **time?  
**Nightstorm: … *pokes shockwave*  
Shockwave: *busy scanning Cybertronian artefacts*  
Nightstorm: *giggles and presses a button on the controls*  
*alarm goes off*  
Shockwave: *growls softly but says nothing*  
Nightstorm: *looks around before licking his cheek* You'll thank me later… *scurries off*  
Shockwave: …

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?  
**Starscream: *squishes them with stabilizing servos* :D  
Nightstorm: XD So long, squishies!

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?  
**Skywarp: Augh! It's on fire! We're gonna go offline, we're gonna melt, o-our circuits are gonna fry, and, and, and!  
Nightstorm: *slaps him on the back of the helm* GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!  
Skywarp: *grabs neck-cables and shuts up*  
Nightstorm: … I love you, Skywarp; but sometimes your cowardice can be such a pain in the aft…  
Skywarp: S-Sorry… Now l-let's get out of here!  
*both transform and fly away from the building*

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?  
**Nightstorm: But I wanna!  
Knockout: No…  
Nightstorm: Please, please, please!?  
Knockout: No…  
Nightstorm: KO… *whimpers*  
Knockout: You're making me want to dissect you…  
Nightstorm: DON'T TOUCH ME! *runs*

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?  
**Nightstorm: You know… he's not that bad…  
Shockwave: *whacking helm against the wall of the Nemesis*  
Starscream: Why the spark would you choose him anyway?  
Nightstorm: *shrugs* Your reaction?  
Starscream: Eh, I'd rather his…  
Blitzwing (Hothead): *runs over and tackles shockwave* Keep jhour servos off my femme!  
Nightstorm: ^^

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?  
**Barricade: Ooh, if that was Blitzwing, he is so going to get the energon conked out of him…  
Nightstorm: Why in Unicron's name would anyone dump me? I out-pretty Blackarachnia and Slipstream any day! :D  
Barricade: So… it wasn't Blitzwing?  
Nightstorm: *hisses*  
Barricade: I'll, take that as a no…

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?  
**Blitzwing (Random): *gets comm link ringing*  
Nightstorm: *waiting to compete; answers comm link* Hello?  
Blitzwing (Random): Love jhou, sveetspark; and good luck! ^^  
Nightstorm: So… you're not even going to show up?  
Blitzwing (Icy): Look to ze left…  
Nightstorm: *looks over*  
Blitzwing: *is waving madly to get attention*  
Nightstorm: Awww... I love that mech...

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?  
**Nightstorm: *facedesks*  
Starscream: *sitting beside* Okay, what is going through your processor? I'm her fraggin' brother!  
Nightstorm: *doesn't lift helm* … And a really protective one at that…  
Starscream: *rests helm on his servo* This is going to be a long solar-cycle if you keep up that attitude…  
Nightstorm: Shh…

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.  
**Nightstorm: *bursts into an array of giggles*  
Megatron: *groans* Daughter…  
Blitzwing (Random): Aww! He loves me! X3 *hugs megatron*  
Megatron: *rolls optics* Yes Blitzwing… I _loathe _you…

**You're bonded to 3 and you introduce him/her to your creators. Do they get along?  
**Nightstorm: Obviously… They're both 'Cons!  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Vell, jhou're real 'spark-mate' doesn't… Rah! *tackles dreadwing*  
Dreadwing: Oh for the hate of Unicron; get off, you freak!  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Stay avay from Stormy and I vill!  
Nightstorm: ._. *slowly backs away*

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?  
**Knockout: … filthy organics and their questions…  
Blackout: Normally I wouldn't agree with you, but…  
Nightstorm: *appears from nowhere* SURPRISE! *brings the two mechs together; making them kiss* BAI NOW! *zooms off*  
Knockout: … *hides faceplates in servos*  
Blackout: *growls and transforms* Get back here, Nightstorm! You're as bad as Blitzwing!  
Nightstorm: DX

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many sparks. What do you do?  
**Nightstorm: *whacks blackout over the helm with a nullray* How dare you…  
Blackout: *flinches; looks back with a growl* I'll break yours in a second…  
Nightstorm: *whimpers* B-Blitzwing…

**Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a femme/mechfriend. What will you tell him/her?  
**Nightstorm: … Sucks to be you! XD  
Lugnut: Why would I ever want one anyway…?

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending a coded Cybertronian message. Now what?  
**Blitzwing (Random): *has sent random letters and numbers in Cybertronian*  
Nightstorm: *blinks* Blitzy, I can't read it…  
Blitzwing (Icy): *face-servos; sends translation*  
Nightstorm: *reads; giggles madly* Oh Blitzwing…

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been behind that locked door for MORE than a few megacycles. What are you thinking?  
**Nightstorm: Okay… It's Dreadwing and Skywarp… What am I processing?  
Blitzwing (Icy): *shrugs* Let's listen…  
*behind door*  
Skywarp: *sitting on dreadwing's back; scowling* W-What the frag were you thinking!? That hurt!  
Dreadwing: You forced me to do it, you son of a glitch! How do you think I feel!?  
*on other side of door*  
Blitzwing (Icy): Maybe ve shouldn't have…  
Nightstorm: M-Maybe…

**Would 2 trust** **5?  
**Nightstorm: Why not? We're all 'Cons here.  
Megatron: I don't trust doctors…  
Knockout: *holding a sonic screwdriver; attempting to colour his paint-job like the TARDIS* Oh come on!

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?  
**Skywarp: *pokes shockwave and runs off screaming*  
Shockwave: … *face-servos* Glitch…

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they** **pick?  
**Nightstorm: I don't think I want to find out…  
Knockout: Biology! P-Preferably for those organics… :D  
Starscream: … I am not going back with him!

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?  
**Nightstorm: *sighs* The only thing they're good at… Mashed Autobot or energon…  
Blackout: Scrap, you ruined the surprise…  
Dreadwing: That's a shame…  
Nightstorm: What? I was expecting it…

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?  
**Nightstorm: 'Con and 'Con… done…  
Barricade: … I'm not a police car for no reason…  
Blitzwing (Random): I can be a clown! XD  
Nightstorm: Fine…

**9 sketches what 6's perfect femme/mechfriend should look like; will 6 be** **happy?  
**Nightstorm: *facedesks with a giggle* Blitzy can't draw…  
Blitzwing: *madly sketching*  
Blackout: *not looking forward to end result* …

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?  
**Blitzwing (Icy): So… vhat do jhou zhink of my femme? Be honest…  
Shockwave: She's… not bad for a femme her age and size… I like it…  
Blitzwing (Icy): Mmhmm and vhat vould jhou do if I ran after jhou vith a chainsaw for staring at her aft?  
Shockwave: …. O.o  
Nightstorm: *blushing red*  
Blitzwing (Random): *draws chainsaw he stole from knockout* Ahah, I get to chop jhou up into tiny little pieces now!  
Shockwave: *blinks and runs*  
Nightstorm: *watches as blitzwing runs after him* Yeah, they were blushing… You could see it clear as a solar-cycle on Shockwave's faceplates… Blitzy was more mentally growling…

**1 accidentally kicked 10?  
**Starscream: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! *puts servos up in front of helm for defence* H-Help…  
Shockwave: *loads arm-gun*

**2 sent a message to his/her Ff/Mf but 9 got it. What would happen?  
**Megatron: *boredly clicking through messages and emails from other Cybertronians and TF fans; replying and sending a couple back*  
Nightstorm: *reading over his shoulder-struts* …  
*in another room*  
Blitzwing (Icy): *reading Cybertronian FanFictions* Hmm, vhat's zhis? *opens a message from megatron; optics widen*  
Blitzwing (Random): *crashes onto floor in fits of laughter*  
*back in first room*  
Nightstorm: *shudders* Something's wrong with Blitzwing…  
Megatron: He's always had something wrong with him ever since he sparked a triple-changer…

**5 and 6 did a workout together?  
**Nightstorm: Easy enough… *heaves out the chainsaw blitzwing had before* Go workout before I shred off your paint job, Knockout!  
Knockout: Don't you dare! *runs off*  
Nightstorm: *chases him around the Nemesis*  
Blackout: *watching in amusement* My optics are getting a workout just by watching you…  
Nightstorm: *stops and revs chainsaw-motor* XD  
Blackout: O.o *runs alongside knockout*

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your spark-cycle (in other words, birthday)?  
**Blackout: Hey Night, what's this 'spark-cycle' I keep hearing about for you?  
Nightstorm: Oh scrap… *looks up* Um, nothing! ^^;  
Blackout: *frowns slightly in disbelief* Okay…  
Nightstorm: *watches as he walks away; pouts in panic*

**7 won the lottery?  
**Nightstorm: Hooray Barricade! :D  
Barricade: Is that the thing organics mention when they receive a lot of… what's it called again? Those funny green note-like bits of paper…  
Nightstorm: Uhh, never mind!

**8 had quite a big secret?  
**Nightstorm: Lugnut… *skips over and glomps his arm* You gonna tell me?  
Lugnut: *shakes her off; growls* Don't touch me…  
Nightstorm: D:

**9 became a singer?  
**Nightstorm: Oh Unicron…  
Blitzwing (Random): _Ze itsy-bitsy spider, climbed up the moisture spout! Down came ze rain and washed ze spider out!  
_Nightstorm: *has servos over audials* Blitzy sweetspark, as much as I love your singing, could you… STOP!?  
Blitzwing (Random): *silences self* Vhat? I thought I vas doing an awesome job!

**What would 1 think of 2?  
**Starscream: … What would I think of you if you weren't my father?  
Megatron: Whatever's going through your processor right now, make it stop…  
Nightstorm: You guys should see yourselves in canon… *shudders*  
Starscream: By the way you just reacted, sister; I don't think I want to know…

**How would 3 greet 4?  
**Dreadwing: *sneaks up behind skywarp* BOO!  
Skywarp: *shrieks and jumps 20-ft in the air* AUGH!  
Dreadwing: Heheh…  
Skywarp: *whimpering* Dreadwing! Now you made me leak…  
Dreadwing: All part of my plan… XD  
Skywarp: :'(

**What would 4 envy about 5?  
**Skywarp: Eep! *hides under dissection table*  
Knockout: For the hate of Unicron, would you get out already?  
Skywarp: No! I-I envy your m-medical skills!  
Knockout: … *transforms servo into a chainsaw*  
Skywarp: *bolts from the med bay in fright*  
Knockout: Ta-daa…

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?  
**Nightstorm: They're Decepticons… I am getting sick of answering that question…  
Barricade: Then why don't you stop answering it?  
Nightstorm: Can't…  
Blackout: That's a shocker…  
Nightstorm: Ooh, I know! You're both mean all the way through to your sparks!  
BC & BO: Hey!

**What would make 7 angry at 8?  
**Nightstorm: He-…  
Lugnut: * 'gently' puts a servo over night's mouthplates* Shhh…  
Barricade: I get angry at him all the time for no reason… I have no complaints…  
Lugnut: *rolls optics*

**Where would 8 meet 9?  
**Lugnut: … Can I offline in the Pit now?  
Blitzwing (Random): Nahh, I zhink jhou gotta meet me zhere first! X3

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?  
**Blitzwing (Icy): I… I don't have any secrets!  
Shockwave: Do I have to get Knockout?  
Blitzwing (Hothead): Go ahead; I'll rip jhou apart!  
Shockwave: On another klik, maybe not…

**What would make 10 scared of 1?  
**Nightstorm: I'm just going to go bury my helm under one of those feathery things organics call 'pillows'…  
Starscream: *looks at shockwave*  
Shockwave: *looks back; blinks*  
Starscream: … *holding spear*  
Shockwave: *puts a servo over his optic; hisses*  
Starscream: *lowers spear* … Where in Unicron's name did I even get this!?

**How do you feel right now?  
**Nightstorm: I need recharge….  
Blitzwing (Random): I'm recharging vith jhou, sveetspark! *giggles*  
Starscream: *facedesks*  
Skywarp: *still whimpering from dreadwing's 'greeting'*…  
Dreadwing: I win…  
Knockout: Can I dissect something now? My servos have been itching this whole time…  
Nightstorm: You're saying that after you brought out dissected Autobot? Urgh…  
Blitzwing (Icy): I zhought jhou said jhou needed recharge…?  
Nightstorm: I do; I'm just… figuring out how to answer this…  
Knockout: It's been answered; can we go now?  
Nightstorm: Sure… Have fun dissecting Blitzwing… *walks away*  
Blitzwing (Icy): V-Vhat!?  
Knockout: *grins*  
Blitzwing (Random): *runs after nightstorm* Don't leave me alone vith zhis, monster! DX  
Knockout: Scrap… another patient lost… *looks at skywarp, starscream and dreadwing; freakishly grins*  
Skywarp: RUN! D:  
Starscream: Outta here! *runs after skywarp*  
Dreadwing: O.o… oh no you don't! *sprints off*  
Knockout: *sets servos on table in disappointment* Frag…

* * *

**A/N: Just quickly… In my optics, the 'Cons mention Unicron instead of Primus cause I see him as the Decepticon God, and Primus is the Autobot God; just settling that out and…  
Cookies for those who caught on to what I was getting at with Knockout changing the colour of his paint-job to match that of the TARDIS X3  
I can't help it! I've been watching 'Day of the Doctor' again and again after the day it released and I'm just like, "The Doctor should be driving a sports car like Knockout; not flying about in a TARDIS everywhere"... Knockout needs more equipment that can sonic...  
... I can't remember what else I was gonna say… Oh! Might do another of these with just Autobots soon-ish… but gimme a list so I'm not choosing at random! Kay thnx bai :3**


End file.
